I LOVE U
by byun92
Summary: Byun Baekhyun wanita yang menyewakan rahimnya untuk sebuah uang, Xi Luhan sang penyewa istri dari Park Chanyeol , Park Chanyeol yang jatuh hati pada kelembutan hati seorang Byun Baekhyun. /Park Chanyeol/ Byun Baekhyun/ Xi Luhan/ Kris Wu/ bad summary/


_I LOVE U_

 _part 1_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Park Chanyeol _(32 th)__

 _Byun Baekhyun _(28 th)__

 _Xi Luhan _(29 th)__

 _Kris Wu _(33 th)__

 _*cameo :_

 _kim minseok (29 th)_

 _Kim Jongin (32 th)_

 _Jung Kristal (29 th)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _20 Juni 2016….._

Hujan di musim panas, sebuah musim yang sangat di nantikan sebagian oleh penduduk korea selatan. Seperti hari ini, pukul 10 KST cukup pagi untuk melakukan sebuah aktifitas da kenyataannya sudah terlihat awan gelap bergantung di langit kota seoul. Berjuta-juta orang berlomba-lomba berjalan cepat sekedar ingin sampai ditempat tujuan sebelum hujan turun membasahi seoul. Dan sebagian orang juga berjalan santai sambil menenteng payung lipatnya. Di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk berjalan cepat, Nampak sesosok gadis berstatus sosialita berjalan pelan dan murung, tatapan matanya kosong, sepertinya tak peduli jika hujan turun dan membasahi tubuhya.

Yeoja itu tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, berdiri termenung sambil meremas selembar kertas yang sudah menghancurkan kehidupan rumah tangganya dan dirinya sebagai wanita. Hanya sederet kalimat yang sudah membuatnya mampu jatuh kelubang yang sangat dalam dan tak akan pernah bisa meraih permukaan.

''tidak bisa memiliki anak''

Kalimat yang sudah meghancurkan harapan yang ia bangun selama 8 tahun bersama sang suami. Tanpa sadar air matanya berlomba-lomba untuk keluar, diiringi langit yang mencurahkan berjuta-juta air untuk membasahi bumi. Membasahi kota seoul dan membasahi tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan tangisnya. Hatinya remuk redam, betapa kecewanya dirinya, wanita yang tak sempurna dan tak berguna. Rahimnya memiliki masalah sampai kapanpun ia tak akan bisa memiliki anak.

Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap jutaan air hujan turun menghujam wajahnya, dirinya mencoba menghitung jutaan tetes air hujan yang menghujam wajahya, satu, dua, tiga, lebih dari itu sampai tak bisa di hitung dengan jari Luhan. Seolah-olah hujan dapat menghapus seluruh kesedihannya. Beginikah rasanya dunia runtuh. Kehidupan bahagia yang sudah di bangun Luhan hancur dalam sekejam.

Ponsel Luhan bergetar dalam tas. Luhan berjalan ke tepi jalan bermaksud berteduh untuk sekedar mengangkat telpon . Luhan perlu mengaduk-aduk tasnya terlebih dahulu untuk menemukan ponsel genggamnya sebelum menjawab panggilan dari suaminya.

''tetaplah di situ, aku akan menjemputmu'' sebuah suara terdengar dari seberang telpon '' hujannya cukup lebat Luhan, jangan kemana-mana'' sambungnya lagi.

Luhan mengangguk dalam diam, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menangis. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya disaat kehidupan pernikahnya sempurna, disaat ia merasa beruntung memiliki seorang suami yang sempurna, materi yang berlimpah bahkan kehidupan dan setatus social yang bisa di samakan dengan kaum-kaum sosialita teratas. Benar kata pepatah '' ada langit di atas langit''meskipun Luhan merasa sudah memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna, tetapi keyataan menghantamnya dengan keras bahwa dirinya lah yang tak sempurna.

Tak memakan waktu yang lama sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan Luhan. Sosok namja di dalam mobil menatap sosok Luhan dengan perasaan khawatir. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi namja tersebut meraih sebuah payung yang berada di jok belakang mobil dan keluar menjemput Luhan dengan kondisi basah kuyub dan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Luhan tak tahan dengan hawa dingin itulah yang menjadi kekhawatiran namja tersebut.

'' astaga Luhan, kenapa kau begitu nekat'' keluh sang namja. Dan melihat penampilan Luhan hari ini yang kacau dan menggenggap sebuah kertas yang sudah hancur terkena air hujan.

Luhan menatap suaminya dengan tatapan sendu dan berlinang air mata dan bibir yang membiru . tanpa banyak bicara Namja tersebut merangkul pundak Luhan dan membawanya melangkah menuju mobilnya. Membukakan pintu mobil dan meyuruh Luhan duduk di dalam mobil, setelah itu ia melangkah mengitari sisi mobilnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di jok kemudi.

'' Chanyeol'' Luhan mulai bersuara, sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Luhan lembut '' jika aku bukan wanita sempurna, apakah kau masih mencintaiku?'' ujarnya parau dan semakin menggengam erat kertas yang sedari ia genggam yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk, seolah-olah mencari kekuatan yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya. Meninggalkan kesunyian dalam kisah rumah tangga yang di balut kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

 _ **1 Juli 2009**_

 _ ** _ **Paris di musim Panas**_.**_

 _Senja di kota paris, memang sebagian orang menganggapnya sangat indah, kota yang penuh dengan keromantisan disetiap sudut-sudut kota._ _Minseok_ _berjalan tergesa-gesa bersama Luhan menuju pintu kedatangan tamu internasional. Tubuh_ _Minseok_ _yang tinggi tak menyulitkannya untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bandara yang cukup padat guna mencari sepupunya yang sudah datang 30 menit yang lalu. Luhan meruntuk kesal dalam diam, ia hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan_ _Minseok_ _termasuk menjemput sepupunya dari korea_ _._ _Luhan mengekor cuek di belakang punggung_ _Minseok_ _yang tinggi, tak tertarik sedikit pun untuk sekedar membantu_ _Minsok_ _mencari sepupunya._

 _Minseok_ _mendengus, menoleh pada Luhan yang masih setia mengekor di belakangya._

'' _aku mengajakmu untuk membantuku, bukan untuk jadi anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya kemana saja Lu'' ujar_ _Minseok_ _kesal._

 _Luhan menatap_ _Minseok_ _cuek '' bagaimana aku bisa membantumu, wajah sepupumu saja aku tidak tau Lu''._

 _Kali ini_ _Minseok_ _mendengus lebih keras, ia tak meyalahkan jawaban Luhan dan tak membenarkannya juga. Tapi pada dasarnya memang benar Luhan tak pernah mengetahui wajah sepupunya._

'' _Minseok_ _noona'' seru sebuah suara._

 _Minseok_ _yang merasa namanya di panggil menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara, matanya terbelalak bahagia, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan sepupunya._

'' _Chanyeol'ah, neol wasseo!'' seru_ _Minseok_ _balik dan berlari kecil menuju tempat Chanyeol berdiri, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menatap aneh._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut dan memeluk sepupu kesayangannya._

'' _kau sudah membuwatku menunggu mu selama 30 menit'' ujar Chanyeol dan melepas pelukannya pada_ _Minseok_

 _Minseok_ _menatap Chanyeol penuh sesal '' miane, tadi aku mendadak ada sedikit urusan dengan dosen ku di kampus''._

'' _gweanchana, aku sempat berfikir akan pulang langsung menuju rumah ajushi tadi jika kau telat 5 menit lagi''_

 _Tatapan_ _Minseok_ _berubah membunuh '' kau ingin melihatku dikubur hidup-hidup oleh appa eoh''_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh '' terpaksa itu pilihan terbagus yang melintas dikepalaku''_

 _Chanyeol dan_ _Minseok_ _terlampau asik berbicara tanpa menghiraukan Luhan yang sudah seperti orang bodoh menatap mereka berdua._ _Minseok_ _seolah-olah lupa akan kehadiran Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan mulai melangkah menghampiri Chanyeol dan_ _Minseok._

'' _eghmmm'' Luhan berdehem tepat di sebelah_ _Minseok._

 _Minseok_ _yang mengenali suara tersebut menoleh dan terseyum kecut, sorot matanya seolah mengatakan 'miane Lu' yang hanya di tatap Luhan . Chanyeol menatap sosok yeoja di depannya dengan tatapan memuja, yeoja cantik, terlihat cerdas dan anggun. Chanyeol menggelengkan pelan kepalanya pelan mecoba menghapus fikiran yang terlintas di benaknya._

'' _eo, Chanyeol'ah kenalkan ini teman ku Luhan, Luhan kenalkan ini sepupuku '' ujar_ _Minseok_ _membantu Luhan dan Chanyeol berkenalan._

 _Chanyeol dan Luhan saling tersenyum hangat, saling menjabat tangan dan saling meyebutkan namanya masig-masing. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui hati Luhan berdesir saat menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Laki-laki yang sempurna di mata Luhan. Itulah penilaian yang bisa diberikan Luhan. Di sinilah, di kota paris inilah pertemuan Luhan dan Chanyeol terjadi. Frekuensi pertemuan yang cukup sering membuwat Chanyeol dan Luhan memiliki hubungan yang tak kasat mata, rasa ketertarikan satu sama lain muncul tanpa mereka sadari._

 _Luhan yang menemani Chanyeol pergi berkeliling kota paris sepanjang Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu liburannya. Luhan yang sejak semula tertarik dengan Chanyeol memberikan perhatian-perhatian lebih padanya, sifat agresif yang dimiliki Luhan berhasil menghatarkan dirinya semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun Chanyeol tak menyukai yeoja yang memiliki sifat agresif, tapi entah kenapa untuk yeoja seperti Luhan, Chanyeol mengecualikannya. Hingga perasaan yang tak asing bagi keduanya muncul ke permukaan. Perasaan yang ingin saling menjaga dan memiliki dengan kasih sayang yang mereka miliki._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'' Bisakah kau disini sedikit lebih lama?'' ujar Luhan merajuk, memegang lengan Chanyeol dengan manja._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum '' aku akan kembali tahun depan, Lu'' ujar Chanyeol._

 _Luhan berhenti melangkah dan memasang wajah cemberutnya '' tetap saja kau tetap akan meninggalkanku''._

'' _percayalah aku akan kembali dan menjemputmu untuk pulang ke korea bersamaku''_

 _Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan tentang itu semua, hanya saja ia khawatir jika Chanyeol kembali ke Korea maka kekasihnya yang berada di sana akan menjadi penghalang. Ia tak akan rela jika usahanya mendapatkan Chanyeol sia-sia sampai sejauh ini. Bahkan dirinya rela di benci oleh_ _Minseok_ _demi mendapatkan Chanyeol lelaki yang sangat ia cintai. Jika cintanya di katakan sebuah obsesi ia tak peduli._

 _ **FLASBACK….**_

 _Minseok_ _mondar mandir tidak jelas di dalam ruangan apartemennya. Raut wajahnya tampak menahan emosi. Berkali-kali_ _Minseok_ _menatap sahabatnya yang kini duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan ekspresi datarnya. Dan lagi-lagi_ _Minseok_ _mendengus keras. Dirinya tak habis fikir dengan keputusan sahabatnya itu. Luhan wanita cantik, cerdas dan elegan memilih merebut kekasih orang lain ketimbang menerima cinta laki-laki yang rela mengantri dibelakangnya selama ini._

 _''demi tuhan Luhan, jangan lakukan itu'' ujar_ _Minseok_ _yang kini berdiri di hadapan Luhan dengan tatapan putus asa._

 _Luhan mendongak dan hanya menatap_ _Minseok_ _dengan datar. '' keputusanku tidak akan pernah berubah_ _Minseok'ie_ _'' mencoba mengabaikan semua perkataan sahabatnya itu._

'' _mereka akan bertungan Luhan, kumohon jangan lakukan itu''_

'' _seberapa besar usahamu untuk membujukku, aku akan tetap dengan keputusanku'' ujar Luhan final._

'' _shiit.. kau tega menyakiti_ _kristal_ _, kalian sama-sama wanita. Jika kau berada di posisi Kristal kau juga pasti akan terluka Luhan'' seru_ _Minseok_ _frustasi._ _Minseok_ _tau jika sahabatnya ini adalah sosok wanita yang juga memiliki sifat keras kepala. Karena itu membujuk Luhan untuk merubah keputusannya adalah hal yang sulit, meskipun kau adalah orang terdekatnya sekalipun._

 _Luhan bangkit berdiri, sejajar dengan posisi_ _Minseok_ _sekarang. Luhan menatap_ _Minseok_ _tajam. '' dengarkan aku_ _Min'ah_ _, aku mencintai Chanyeol dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu, jadi apapun yang menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan cintanya harus bersaing dengan ku secara sehat'' desis Luhan tajam. Tak elak_ _jika dirinya sudah muak dengan segala bujuk rayu_ _Minseok_ _. Dirinya tau jika yang ia lakukan adalah salah, tapi ingatlah pepatah bilang '' sebelum melangkah ke pelaminan, kau masih berhak untuk memilikinya''. Yeah, katakana lah jika dirinya memang gila, tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ia mencintai Chanyeol apa adanya, perasaan tulus yang ia miliki untuk Chanyeol telah berlabuh pada orang yang tepat. Chanyeol adalah sosok laki-laki yang selama ini ia cari, sosok laki-laki yang akan ia ajak untuk mengarungi bahtera rumah tangganya suatu saat nanti._

 _Minseok_ _hanya mampu berkedip, mendapat tatapan tajam Luhan dan mendengar kata-katanya. Sosok sahabat yang selama ini ia sayangi seolah berubah menjadi bukan Luhan. Dirinya tak menyalahkan atas perasann yang Luhan miliki untuk Chanyeol. Hanya saja langkah yang sudah Luhan ambil telah keliru, sebagai sahabatnya dirinya bukankah berhak untuk memberikan sedikit nasehat untuk Luhan, meskipun dirinya sendiri menyadari jika akan sia-sia. Tapi_ _Minseok_ _sendiri tidak peduli akan hal itu, di dengar atau tidak, dirinya sebagai sahabat sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Setidaknya itulah prinsip_ _Minseok_ _dalam memandang masalah ini. Dan seolah terbangun dari sihir_ _Minseok_ _menatap Luhan penuh dengan rasa permusuhan._

'' _jika kau tetap dengan keputusanmu, ingatlah semua yang akan kau dapat tidak akan pernah berujung kebahagian, Luhan'' ujar_ _Minseok_ _setengah mendesis menahan luapan emosi yang menderanya ketika menghadapi Luhan yang keras kepala._

 _Luhan menyeringai samar mendengar perkataan_ _Minseok_ _untuknya '' apa kau menyumpahiku''balasnya sakartis._

'' _Ya!, aku menyumpahimu'' seru_ _Minseok_ _sembari menatap Luhan tajam._

 _Luhan terkekeh meremehkan '' terserah kau saja, Kim_ _Minseok_ _'' ujar Luhan sinis sambil lalu, dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan sosok_ _Minseok_ _yang masih bergeming di tempatnya._

 _Kini giliran_ _Minseok_ _yang tertawa mengejek, sontak menghentikan langkah angkuh Luhan yang kini melirik_ _Minseok_ _dari sudut ekor matanya. Keduanya saling memunggungi satu sama lain, tanpa ada yang berbalik sekedar menatap mata penuh emosi keduanya._

 _'' jika kau masih menganggap aku sahabatmu, aku hanya mengatakan berhentilah sebelum kau menyesalinya. Ingat Luhan seberapa keras kau berusahan untuk meraih apa yang kau inginkan dengan cara menyakiti orang lain itu tidak akan bisa membuatmu bahagia dan kau akan kehilangan sesuatu dengan cara yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan untuk merebut Chanyeol dari Kristal. dan jika kau memang sudah menganggapku bukan sahabatmu, terserah aku tidak peduli lagi denganmu'' jelas_ _Minseok_ _penuh penekanan di beberapa kata di dalam kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Bukan untuk menebar benih permusuhan di antara keduanya hanya saja_ _Minseok_ _sudah menyerah mencari jalan untuk membujuk Luhan mengurungkan niatnya._ _Minseok_ _melakukan ini semua hanya untuk Luhan, kebaikan hidupnya. Jika cara ini juga tidak bisa mencegah rencana Luhan._ _Minseok_ _menyerah, dirinya tidak akan ikut campur lagi dalam masalah mereka berdua._

 _Minseok_ _melangkah ke dalam kamar apartemennya_ _,_ _kini giliran_ _Minseok_ _yang meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, ucapan_ _Minseok_ _berhasil menusuk di tempat yang tepat, sehingga sedikit banyak mempengaruhi pendirian Luhan. Luhan sendiri tidak menyalahkan apa yang di katakana_ _Minseok_ _untuknya, dirinya paham betul di balik sikap menyebalkan_ _Minseok_ _yang ikut campur dengan masalahnya kali ini. Hanya saja di satu sisi dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan Chanyeol dengan begitu saja. Satu bulan kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol sudah cukup meyakinkannya pada keputusan yang dirinya buat. Dengan mengesampingkan kenyataan jika Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih di Korea. Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk Luhan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemen_ _Minseok_ _._

 _ **Flashback and…**_

 _Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Luhan ke dalam genggaman tangan besarnya._

'' _aku mencintaimu '' ujar Chanyeol mantap penuh keyakinan._

 _Luhan mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya '' bagaimana dengan kekasihmu disana?''ujarnya penuh tanya dan harap. Ya sejak kebersamaan mereka yang telah terjalin selama satu bulan. Dengan tanpa beban Chanyeol dengan senang hati berbagi kiah hidupnya selama di korea dan kekasihnya yang sedang menunggu kepulangannya dari Paris kepada Luhan. Luhan yang sempat mendapat kekecewaan saat mendengar laki-laki_ _incaranya telah memiliki kekasih tak menyurutkan rasa bersaingnya untuk mendapatkan sosok sempurna Park Chanyol yang sudah memenuhi otak dan hatinya. Luhan sudah di buat gila tentangnya._

 _Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi sedikit keruh mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Benar saja pertanyaan seperti itu sanggup menusuk perasaan Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga masalahnya terletak pada dirinya. Bukan berarti dirinya bimbang untuk menetapkan hati untuk ia singgahi selamanya. Sudah jelas itu jika Luhan adalah pilihan mantap hatinya. Masalahnya adalah bagaimana dirinya berbicara dengan Kristal bahwa dirinya sudah tak bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya. dirinya tak bisa menyakiti wanita yang baik hati dan penurut seperti Kristal. apa lagi selama mereka menjalin hubungan Kristal tak pernah menuntut apa pun pada dirinya._

 _Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba mengurai kusutnya otak dan perasaannya'' jika memang kita berjodoh, kita akan bertemu tahun depan" jawab Chanyeol penuh keyakinan._

 _Dan Luhan tersenyum dengan cantiknya. Membalas gengaman tangan Chanyeol. '' aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol'' ujar Luhan mantap penuh dengan keyakinan, keputusan yang dirinya ambil sudah tepat. Benar kata Chanyeol jika dirinya dengan Chanyeol berjodoh kenyataan apapun itu, halangan apapun itu takdir akan tetap mengikat diriku dengan Chanyeol meski di kenyataan lainnya nanti dirinya tidak dapat memiliki raga Chanyeol. Yang sekarang dirinya akan lakukan hanya mengikuti jalan yang akan menuntunnya ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Percaya dengan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan dan putuskan kedepannya dirinya akan menunggu._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, semakin menjelaskan garis ketampanan yang terlukis di wajah maskulin yang ia miliki. Memeluk Luhan erat dan berkali-kali mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Luhan atas perasaan yang sama di antara mereka berdua. Chanyeol orang pertama yang melepaskan pelukan mereka, menatap bola mata coklat madu yang Luhan miliki, mencari sebuah keyakinan atas sebuah perasaan yang Luhan miliki untuk dirinya. Dan Luhan tidak berbohong, Chanyeol melihatnya, melihat gairah cinta yang sama yang seperti ia miliki sekarang._

'' _bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu?'' pinta Chanyeol dengan menatap Luhan lembut._

 _Luhan mengangguk pelan. Menandakan dirinya menyutujui permintaan Chanyeol._

'' _percayalah padaku, apapun yang terjadi nanti aku akan membawamu kembali ke Korea'' jawab Chanyeol tegas sembari mengamati wajah wanita mungil yang kini berhasil membuatnya kelimpungan atas perasaannya sendiri._

 _Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tenang yang sulit di artikan. Dalam kata lain dirinya disuruh bertaruh atas semua perasaan dan rasa percayanya pada Chanyeol. Jika takdir berkata lain dirinya akan kalah dan jika takdir berpihak padanya maka dengan mudah dirinya akan keluar sebagai pemenang atas diri Chanyeol. Katakanlah Luhan adalah wanita jahat menganalogikan dengan sebuah permainan judi. Dirinya paham betul dengan maksud Chanyeol, laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar pintar. Ia mengajukan sebuah permintaan yang mengandung sebuah makna yang orang lain bilang 'Harapan', Chanyeol mengikatnya dengan sebuah harapan yang pada dasarnya kenyataannya dari 'Harapan' itu sendiri belum jelas. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan._

 _Baiklah Luhan akan bertaruh dalam hal ini, dirinya yakin jika dirinyalah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang disini._

 _Luhan menghadirkan senyum cantiknya '' ne, aku akan percaya padamu''._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan dan kembali memeluknya erat seolah tak akan bisa lagi memeluk wanita yang kini telah mengisi rongga hatinya entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol tak menyadari akan hal itu._

 _Kali ini_ _Minseok_ _enggan mengantar Chanyeol ke bandara, pasalnya dirinya masih kesal dengan Luhan._ _Minseok_ _beralasan jika dirinya hari ini benar-benar sibuk hingga tidak bisa mengantar Chanyeol. Meskipun Chanyeol sedikit kecewa atas ketidakhadiran_ _Minseok_ _bagi Chanyeol itu bukanlah masalah besar, karena baginya Luhan sudah cukup untuk sekedar mengantarnya._

 _Mereka tetap di posisi saling berpelukan sampai sebuah suara yang mengudara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka, suara petugas bandara yang mengatakan jika pesawat dengan penerbangan tujuan Indonesia 30 menit lagi akan berangkat._

 _Luhan melepas pelukan erat Chanyeol dan memandang Chanyeol syarat akan ketidakrelaan jika Chanyeol pergi. tangan besar Chanyeol merangkak naik untuk sekedar membelai pipi putih Luhan._

'' _aku pergi '' ujar Chanyeol sembari memamerkan senyumnya. Sekedar memberikan ketenangan untuk kekasih mungilnya jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

 _Luhan mengangguk pelan dan memamerkan senyum cantiknya '' ne, hati-hatilah jika sudah tiba di korea hubungi aku''._

'' _siap'' jawab Chanyeol sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk bersikap hormat layaknya prajurit memberi hormat kepada sang pemimpinnya._

 _Luhan terkekeh pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, melihat sikap lucu sang kekasihnya. Chanyeol tersenyum jenakan dan mengusak kepala Luhan lembut dan meraih koper di sebalahnya dan menggeretnya sekaligus melangkah menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri._

 _Chanyeol berjalan pelan sesekali menoleh kebelakang sembari melambaikan tangan pada Luhan. Keduanya saling melempar lambaian tangan dan tersenyum satu sama lain. sampai tubuh Chanyeol masuk kedalam bandara untuk melakukan boarding. Seketika senyum cantik Luhan luntur detik itu juga. Melepas Chanyeol kembali ke korea sama saja mempertaruhkan cintanya di atas meja judi dan kekalahan kini membayangi Luhan. Yang sejujurnya dirinya tak sanggup untuk berjauhan dengan Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _5 Agustus 2009_

 _ **Seoul, Korea Selatan….**_

 _Tampak dua laki-laki berebut bola di lapangan basket di sebuah halaman rumah. Sosok laki-laki yang lebih tinggi mendribel bola dengan semangat dan menembakannya ke dalam ring, dan 3 poin telah ia cetak. Sedangkan sosok laki-laki yang berkulitan membungkukkan badannya dan menompangkan kedua tangannya pada lututnya sekedar untuk menahan berat badannya, sekaligus mengatur nafasnya dimana oksigen seolah-olah berlomba-lomba masuk ke dalam paru-parunya_

 _''jangan gila Chanyeol'' seru sosok yang jadi lawan main Chanyeol. Dan membiarkan bola basket tersebut memantul tak tentu arah._

 _Chanyeol berdiri tegak dan meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya.''aku mencintainya''jawabnya sembari mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal._

'' _lalu bagaimana dengan Krystal, apa kau rasa kau sudah tak mencintainya, eoh!''_

'' _demi tuhan Jongin, aku masih mencintai Krystal tapi?'' Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan ragu sembari menatap ujung sepatunya. Seolah mencari alasan tentang bagaimana perbedaan cintanya pada Luhan dan Krystal dua wanita yang sangat berbeda dan sudah membuatnya kelimpungan._

 _Jongin berjalan mendekat '' Krystal bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh dengan dirimu yang sejujurnya sangat brengsek. Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada gadis polos seperti Krystal'' protes Jongin._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas berat '' aku tau, maka dari itu aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami, aku tidak ingin menyakiti Krystal jauh lebih dalam lagi''paparnya dengan raut wajah bersalah yang sangat kentara._

'' _apa kau bisa berjanji pada dirimu sendiri jika bisa tak menyakiti wanitamu yang baru''pungkas Jongin._

'' _dia bernama Luhan, Jongin'' protes Chanyeol tak suka saat mendengar Jongin menyebut Luhan dengan kata wanitamu._

'' _baiklah-baiklah terserah namanya siapa. Semuanya terserah padamu aku tak ingin ikut campur masalahmu. Ku harap kau tak akan menyesal di kemudian hari'' setelah mengatakannya Jongin pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri bersama pikirannnya yang semakin kacau._

 _Wanita yang sudah ia kencani selama 3 tahun, Jung Krystal mahasiswa manajemen yang cantik, dan polos sangat penurut terhadapnya, tidak sekalipun melayangkan keluhan apapun tentang hubungan mereka. Sejak pertama masuk universitas seoul dirinya telah tertarik dengan sosok Jung Krystal. Pendekatan yang ia lakukan selama hampir satu tahun membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan, Jung Krystal menerima cintanya. Kilasan-kilasan kenangan hubungannya dengan Krystal di masa lalu berputar-putar di otaknya. Chanyeol hanya merasa bingung untuk mencari cara bagaimana mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Krystal. Selama liburannya di paris tak sekalipun diirnya menghubungi Krystal, dirinya terlalu asik menikmati liburannya dan kedekatannya dengan Luhan. Bahkan sampai detik inipun dirinya sama sekali belum bertemu kekasihnya tersebut. Chanyeol sendiri tidak memberitahukan perihal kapan kepulangannya dari paris pada Krystal dan teman-teman terdekatnya. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri merasa kaget saat Jongin muncul di depan pintu rumahnya 60 menit yang lalu._

 _Chanyeol kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Menengadah menatap langit malam yang menyelimuti kota Seoul, gelap tanpa setitik cahaya dari bulan. Tepat seperti gambaran perasaannya sekarang yang sedang mencari setitik cahaya untuk ia gunakan sebagai petunjuk arah jalan seperti apa yang akan dirinya ambil._

 _Memutuskan seorang wanita bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Chanyeol. Bahkan hal tersebut seperti makanan sehari-hari yang sudah sering ia nikmati. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah pusing untuk memikirkannya. Sejak sekolah menengah atas dirinya memang terkanal suka berganti-ganti kekasih dalam jarak waktu satu bulan. Setelah dirinya bosan ia hanya cukup memutuskan mengucapkan kata putus saat itu juga dan semuanya berkahir tanpa penjelasan satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya atas keputusannya. Meninggalkan wanita tersebut berurai air mata._

 _Dirinya juga tidak mengerti tentang diirnya. Entah apa yang sudah berubah pada dirinya yang dulu sangat berengsek di mata wanita. Sejak dirinya menginjak bangku kuliah dan mengenal sosok manis dan polos Jung Krystal dirinya menyadari sesuatu memang telah berubah pada dirinya. Sikap polos Krystal mampu merubah sedikit demi sedikit sifat brengsek dalam dirinya. Setiap dirinya merasa jenuh terhadap hubungannya dengan Krystal saat itulah sikap penyayang dan sabar Krystal muncul ke permukaan. Bertarung dengan egonya dan sifat keras kepalanya dan berakhir memenangkannya, Membuatnya tak tega untuk bertindak jahat untuk melukai wanita yang telah ia sadari semakin lama semakin ia cintai itu. Dan pikirannya kembali pada kenyataan jika hubngan yang sudah dirinya bangun dengan Krystal adalah yang paling lama hampir menginjak 5 tahun dan dirinya memutuskan untuk mengikat sosok Krystal dalam sebuah bentuk ikatan pertunangan yang akan mereka lakukan satu bulan dari sekarang. Dan dirinya merasa sangat yakin jika Krystal adalah sosok wanita yang tepat untuk dirinya. ''Saat itu''. Ya saat dirinya belum bertemu dengan sosok wanita lain yang mampu membuat dirinya merasa berada di persipangan jalan yang membuatnya bingung memilih jalan mana yang akan menuntunnya menuju sebuah kebahagian dengan seorang wanita pendamping hidup._

 _Memang dengan di bandingkan dengan Luhan yag baru ia kenal satu bulan yang lalu. Tak sepadan dengan perjalanan cintanya dengan Krystal yang sudah menginjak angka 5 tahun untuk dijadikan sebuah alasan untuk tidak mencintainya dan menyakiti hati sosok wanita yang dengan tulus mencintainya sampai ke sel-sel terkecil dalam tubuhnya. Bukan dirinya tidak mencintai Krystal dengan tulus, bahkan sejak dirinya mengenal sosok Krystal dirinya memutuskan untuk tetap memandang satu wanita dalam hidupnya. Ya dan sekali lagi itu berlaku sebelum mengenal sosok Luhan. Entah sejak kapan Luhan mampu menggeser porsi tempat Krystal di hati Chanyeol._

 _Sudah satu minggu kepulangannya dari paris dan dirinya belum bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Entah sebuah perasaan enggan menghinggapi hatinya untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan Krystal. Bahkan pesan yang Krystal kirimkan untuknya enggan ia balas, sekedar membacanya dan membiarkannya berlalu begitu saja. Dan pesan yang lain, pesan dari sosok wanita yang kini berhasil menggeser Krystal dari kedudukannya lebih menarik untuk di baca dan dibalas dengan sepenuh hati._

 _Chanyeol tau jika tidak baik jika dirinya seperti ini terus. Pesan Krystal yang seolah memborbardir kotak masuk di ponselnya membuatnya semakin merasa tidak enak dan lagi-lagi perasaan enggan muncul dan menggelayuti hatinya untuk sekedar bergerak menyuruhnya membalas dan menemui Krystal yang sudah jelas-jelas berkali-kali menanyakan kabar tentang dirinya._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Entah kenapa kali ini semuanya menjadi lebih berat dari sebelum-sebelumnya. mata bulatnya menatap sepasang sepatu yang ia gunakan dan ingatannya kembali pada beberapa bulan yang lalu, diamana sepatu yang ia gunakan sekarang merupakan pemberian dari Krystal. Sambil membiarkan otaknya kembali memutar semua kenangannya dengan Krystal bak kaset rusak. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya berat, pembicaraannya dengan Jongin sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Membuatnya mengumpat kasar atas sikap Jongin kepadanya. Dirinya menelpon Jongin dan mengajaknya bermain basket sekedar untuk mengajaknya bertukar pikiran atas permasalahannya, bukan malah semakin menyudutkannya. Jongin memang tak sepenuhnya salah karena memang akar dari permasalahan yang ia hadapi adalah dirinya dan satu-satu jalan keluarnya adalah memilih. Memilih untuk memutuskan langkah apa yang akan selanj_ _u_ _tnya ia ambil._

 _Suara getar ponsel yang berada di saku celananya membuatnya sadar dari lamunan pikiran kusutnya. Tangan besar Chanyeol merogoh saku celannya dan mengeluarkan bernda persegi tersebut dari tempat penyimpanan. Menggeser layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip menampilkan seuntai nama yang sangat ia kenal. Chanyeol menatap bimbang layar ponselnya yang masih setia berkedip-kedip. Pikirannya yang kusut belum sempat terurai kembali di buat kusut dengan nama yang kini muncul di layar ponselnya. Dan detik itu juga ponselnya berhenti berkedip-kedip menandakan sang penelpon memutuskan panggilan tanpa dijawab oleh Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol dapat bernafas dengan lega, Tapi tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama dalam hitungan beberapa detik sejak panggilan itu terputus, ponselnya kembali berpendar dan menampilkan seuntai nama yang sama._

 _Dengan helaan nafas berat Cahnyeol memutuskan menggeser tombol warna hijau dan menempelkan ponsel pintarnya tersebut ke dekat indar pendengarnya._

'' _yeoboseyo, Chanyeol'ah'' sapa seorang wanita dari seberang syarat akan kelegaan saat mendengar suara Chanyeol ._

'' _ada apa, Krystal'' sapa Chanyeol datar._

'' _kenapa kau tak membalas semua pesan ku dan lagi kenapa mengangkat telpon dari ku sangat lama'' rengek Krystal._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas berat lagi ''maaf aku sibuk'' kilahnya yang menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Krystal yang jelas tak mampu di lihat oleh Chanyeol._

'' _ah, maaf kalu begitu. Lagi pula kenapa kau tak mengabariku jika sudah berada dikorea, eoh'' jawab Krystal mencoba mengabaikan jawaban aneh Chaneyol – menurutnya – dan mengabaikan perasaan asing yang hinggap di hatinya entah apa itu dirinya belum tau._

'' _kau tau dari siapa jika aku sudah berada di korea?'' tanya Chanyeol curiga. Seingatnya hanya Jongin yang tau atas kepulangannya dan Jongin sudah dirinya suruh untuk tutup mulut._

'' _Jongin, tentu saja'' jawab Krystal polos dan membuat Chanyeol mengumpat kesal atas mulut ember jongin._

 _Chanyeol mengela nafas lagi dan lagi sepertinya hanya itu yang mampu ia lakukan sekarang saat berbicara dengan Krystal ''aku kan sudah mengatakannya padamu, aku sibuk '' jawab Chanyeol lagi tanpa sadar suaranya sedikit meninggi dan terkesan kesal._

 _Krystal yang mendengar nada suara Chanyeol berubah kesal memutuskan mencoba untuk tak menyadarinya. '' oh, mian. Apa sekarang kau sibuk'' balasnya tetap dengan intonasi suara yang sama. Yang tanpa sadar semakin membuat Chanyeol uring-uringan._

 _Bukannya Chanyeol tak menyadari jika jawabannya tadi memang terkesan kesal. entahlah dirinya juga tak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa bersikap seperti ini pada Krystal. Di tambah balasan tanggapan Krystal yang sangat tenang membuatnya menggeram marah dalam diam di tengah malam. Dirinya lebih memilih jika Krystal marah dan adu debat dengannya dari pada harus melawan sikap tenang Krystal. Pikiran Chanyeol semakin berkecamuk dan semakin membuat kadar emosinya naik dua kali lipat._

'' _Chanyeol'' sapa Krystal lagi saat hanya keheningan yang ia dengar. Mata cantinya ia bawa pada layar ponselnya dan menandakan panggilan tersebut belum terputus. Dahi Krystal kembali mengeryit heran, entah kenapa sebuah perasaan sakit sedikit mengisi hatinya kini._

'' _yeoboseyo, Chanyeol'ah'' sapanya lagi._

 _Dan lagi-lagi keheningan dan keterbungkaman Chanyeol yang ia dapat. Krystal mencoba menghela nafas pelan dan memejamkan erat matanya. Berharap perasaan buruk yang kini mengisi hatinya hilang tak berbekas seiring dirinya membuang nafas._

'' _baiklah jika begitu, aku akan menutup telponnya dulu. Maaf jika mengganggumu di saat kau sibuk. Aku hanya merindukan kekasihku yang selama satu minggu kepulangannya dari paris tidak memberi kabar sama sekali kepadaku'' ujar Krystal dengan tenang. Menghadapi Chanyeol seperti ini bukalah hal baru untuknya. Tapi entahlah sepertinya kali ini jadi yang terakhir, batinnya._

 _'' bisa kah kita bertemu?'' akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suaranya. Di sela-sela pikirannya yang semakin kusut. Semuanya harus dimulai bukan hanya di pikirkan tanpa bertemu ujungnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **2 Juli 2010**_

 _Luhan berjalan dengan anggun sembari sebelah tangannya yang menganggur menggeret koper hitam miliknya dan sebelah tangannya lagi bermain dengan ponsel pintar miliknya. Membaca pesan dari orang yang sudah menunggunya lebih tepatnya sekaligus menjemputnya. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru bandara saat tiba di pintu keluar. Netra coklat madunya menangkap sosok laki-laki tinggi menjulang dengan senyum khas yang ia miliki. Luhan tersenyum senang saat laki-laki tersebut melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan dan di balasnya dengan tindakan yang sama. Luhan semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri laki-laki yang sudah ia rindukan setahun belakangan ini._

 _Sudah satu tahun sejak Chanyeol kembali ke Korea dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di Paris. Selang beberapa minggu kemudian Chanyeol mengirimkan email kepadanya memberitahukan jika Chanyeol kini telah berstatus single. Luhan yang kala itu memang sudah menunggu kabar dari Cahnyeol tentang bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka, sontak Luhan bersorak sorai yang lebih di tunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya menang, yeah dalam hal mempertaruhkan perasaannya untuk Chanyeol. Tak sia-sia bukan dirinya dalam berusha mendapatkan Chanyeol. Rela Manahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi Chanyeol dan menahan segala kerinduan yang sangat besar untuk Chanyeol. Dengan tidak membalas segala email Chanyeol yang mengutarakan kerinduan pada dirinya dan betapa laki-laki itu mencintai diirnya. Sejujurnya tangan Luhan sudah gatal untuk membalas email yang dikirimkan padanya tapi egonya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas, biarkan seperti ini, biarkan Chanyeol merasakan bagaimana di abaikan dan membuat perasaan cinta Chanyeol untuk diirnya semakin besar._

 _Luhan setengah berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang tersenyum kepadanya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping, mengundang Luhan untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Tanpa ragu dan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar bandara Luhan masuk ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Keduanya tertawa penuh kebahagiaan. Saling mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing dan menggoyangkan tubuh satu sama lain ke kanan dan kekiri. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol merambat naik guna membelai surai coklat madu Luhan yang panjang._

 _'' aku merindukanmu Luhan'' ujar Chanyeol semeringah dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya._

'' _ughmm.. aku juga sangat merindukanmu Chanyeol'ah'' balas Luhan tak kalah bahagia. Sesekali Luhan menarik kepalanya dan sedikit mendongak guna melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tampan dan tersenyum bersamanya._

 _Chanyeol lah yang pertama kali melepas pelukan mereka saat di rasa dirinya cukup puas telah memeluk soso wanita yang kini menjadi satu-satunya penghuni hatinya. Cintanya. Dan semangat hidupnya. Chanyeol memandang setiap inci wajah Luhan dengan ekspresi memuja, bola mata coklat madu favoritnya berbinar dengan indah, bibir tipisnya yang selalu melengkung cantik dan menggoda, hidungnya yang mungil dan semuanya masih terlihat sama menawannya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Chanyeol sangat bersyukur tentang itu, dirinya sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah mempertemukannya dengan sosok wanita sempurna di depannya ini._

 _'' apa kau akan tetap akan menatapku seperti itu sampai perang dunia ke III terjadi'' celetuk Luhan asal._

 _Chanyeol hanya terseyum manis mendengarnya menampilkan lesung pipit yang tercetak samar di kedua pipinya '' kau sungguh cantik'' ujarnya._

'' _aku tau''_

'' _aku beruntung telah memilikimu''_

'' _aku juga, dan tolong berhenti men_ _ga_ _takan hal-hal yang sudah aku tau dengan jelas Chanyeol'ah'' protes Luhan dengan wajah cemberut lucunya._

 _Chanyeol terkekeh renyah mendengarnya '' baiklah-baiklah sepertinya nona Xi Luhan lelah, apa lebih baik kita pergi ke hotel dan menikmati malam berdua'' goda Chanyeol yang sukses mendapat pukulan pelan dari Luhan di dada bidangnya._

'' _aku baru tau jika pacarku ini mesum''_

'' _kau akan tau segalanya setelah ini''_

 _Dan keduanya kembali tertawa dengan renyah. Chanyeol dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya kini melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Luhan dan sedikit bergeser ke kiri guna meraih koper hitam milik kekasihnya itu ._

'' _kajja, kita akan ke apartemen_ _k_ _u'' ajak Chanyeol sambil meraih tangan mungil Luhan. Luhan mengangguk samar dan mengikuti setiap langkah Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju luar area bandara._

'' _bagaimana dengan makan keluarga nanti malam''_

'' _kau tenang saja, ibu sudah mengatur semuanya''_

'' _jinja,, wuaah aku semakin tidak sabar bertemu dengan eommonim'' dan keduanya berjalan sambil melempar canda kebahagian satu sama lain._

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Chanyeol terparkir dengan rapi di bastmen apartemennya. Beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya dan Luhan telah sampai. Chanyeol menarik tuas rem tangan pada mobilnya dan melepas selfbelt yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Ekor matanya melirik sosok sang istri yang masih diam terpaku di tempatnya. matanya menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong, entah menatap objek seperti apa yang membuatnya sangat menarik.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ssebelah tangannya yang bebas membantu istrinya untuk melepas kunci selfbeltnya dan menatapnya dengan sendu. Chanyeol tau istrinya itu masih sulit untuk menerima kenyataan yang baru saja mereka dapat. Dirinya sangat memahami itu, mungkin Luhan membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima semua kenyataan yang ada dan ikhlas menerima takdir yang sudah di gariskan pada rumah tangga mereka.

Kesempurnaan sebuah rumah tangga adalah hadirnya sosok malaikat kecil di tengah – tengah pasangan suami- istri entah itu malaikat kecil laki-laki, ataupun perempuan. Tapi takdir mengatakan lain pada rumah tangga yang dirinya jalani bersama Luhan. Mereka selamanya tidak akan bisa memiliki anak, karena rahim Luhan bermasalah. Tapi demi apapun juga Chanyeol mencintai Luhan apa adanya, mencintai wanita di depannya kini dengan segala kekurangannya. Bukankah dirinya sudah berjanji pada Tuhan di saat acara pemberkatan pernikahan mereka 5 tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol tidak masalah jika memang mereka tidak akan bisa memiliki keturunan asal Luhan tetap bersamanya sampai mereka di pisahkan oleh kematian.

''Luhan'' panggilnya namun Luhan hanya diam dan bergeming. Dirinya tau jika istrinya kini sedang melamun.

''Luhan'' ulang Chanyeol sembari mengusap lengan atas Luhan dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat mata coklat madu milik Luhan mengalihkan tatapanya pada dirinya.

''Chanyeol'' sapanya dengan suara sendu. Sebuah butir liquid menetes dari mata indah Luhan tanpa sang empunya menyadari.

''ya, sayang'' jawab Chanyeol sembari memindahkan tangannya yang tadi berada di lengan atas Luhan ke atas pipi putih istrinya, mengusap air mata yang menetes dengan ibu jarinya.

'' maafkan aku'' ujarnya lagi dan kini liquid tersebut jatuh semakin deras seolah berlomba-lomba untuk membuat anak suangai di pipi putihnya.

''sstttt… tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan Luhan'' jawab Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan jiwa sang istri dengan meraih tubuh sang istri kedalam dekapannya.

'' aku tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki anak, aku bukan wanita sempurna Chanyeol'' rancaunya dan Isakan Luhan semakin keras dan bahunya semkin bergetar.

Chanyeol hanya mampu mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut dan pelan, berharap dapat menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan untuk Luhan. Dan mendengar semua rancauan Luhan dalam diam. Yang membuatnya semakin sakit karena dirinya juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dan dirinya benci sadar akan kenyataan seperti itu yang membuatnya terlihat lemah.

'' dengar Luhan '' Chanyeol berujar dengan nada meyakinkan dan melepas pelukan mereka, menatap Luhan penuh dengan cinta berharap sang istri bisa sedikit mengatasi kekalutan hatinya yang sedang kacau. '' apapun yang terjadi pada rumah tangga kita, aku akan tetap selalu berda di sampingmu. Aku mencintaimu karena kau Luhan, aku mencintaimu semua apa yang ada pada dirimu. Aku akan bertahan untuk mu untuk keluarga kita untuk kita berdua. dan aku berharap kau juga sama Luhan'' ujarnya mengakhiri semua perwakilan isi hatinya. Sejujurnya ada sejuta kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan pada Luhan hanya saja dirinya memilih untuk mengatakan kalimat yang dapat menenangkan Luhan terlebih dahulu.

Luhan menatap lekat mata bulat Chanyeol yang menatapnya intens. Luhan bukanlah wanita bodoh yang tidak bisa menafsirkan tatapan Chanyeol untuknya. Tatapan yang tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, penuh cinta dan kelembutan. Jika menelisik kebelakang chanyeol adalah sosok laki-laki yang sempurna. Tidak pernah memperotes segala keputusan yang dirinya ambil dalam hubungan pernikahan mereka selama 5 tahun. Termasuk dulu di awal pernikahan mereka Luhan meminta untuk menunda kehamilan karena dirinya belum siap untuk memiliki anak. Dan suaminya itu tak pernah sekalipun memprotes keputusannya.

Luhan percaya dengan semua yang di ucapkan Chanyeol, suaminya tersebut tidak pernah membuatnya kecewa dengan semua janji yang sudah ia ucapkan. Tapi dalam kasus ini semua berbeda, ini bukan hanya menyangkut dirinya dan Chanyeol saja. Tapi keluarga besar mereka juga tidak bisa ia kesampingkan begitu saja. Semua orang tua ingin melihat anak mereka menikah dan memiliki keturunan untuk meneruskan generasi mereka. Dan sayangnya keluarga besar mereka berdua adalah penganut paham seperti itu. Menikah untuk memiliki keturunan. Dan sekarang kenyataan yang Luhan dapat bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki anak.

Jika berbicara dengan orang tua Luhan itu bukan sebuah masalah sulit yang akan ia lakukan. Tapi bagaimana dengan mertuanya?. Orang tua Chanyeol?, kakak perempuan Chanyeol yang selalu menggodanya kapan berniat memiliki keturunan. Dan di saat Luhan siap dengan program hamil harapan yang semula ia bangun tinggi sampai menyentuh sang surya seolah dalam satu kali kedipan mata semuanya runtuh kedasar bumi yang paling dalam. hancur tanpa tersisa. Bahkan punging-punging yang mencoba ia kais untuk membangunya lagi tak bisa ia sentuh sama sekali. Tidak ada harapan. Tidak ada kesempatan dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain meratapi dan mencoba ikhlas, berbesar hati menerima takdir yang digariskan untuknya.

'' pernikah kita tidak akan bahagia Chanyeol'' ujar luhan di akhir keterdiamannya.

'' kita akan bahagia Luhan, percaya padaku. Kita hanya harus melewati ini semua dengan ikhlas'' bohong jika Chanyeol tidak kecewa dengan takdir yang tuhan gariskan untuk rumah tangga kecilnya. Bohong jika Chanyeol tak kecewa jika dirinya tidak akan pernah memiliki malaikat kecil di tengah-tengah keluarga kecilnya. Dirinya hanya mencoba menutupinya untuk Luhan. Berpura-pura tegar di tengah kekecewaan yang besar sangat sulit untuknya. Tapi kembali lagi ini semua untuk wanita yang ia cintai dan pernikahaanya.

Luhan menatap wajah Chanyeol acak, bayang-bayang air mata masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sesekali menetes tanpa komando. Luhan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh rahang tegas sang suami tercintanya.

''ini berbeda Chanyeol'ah''

''tidak ada yang berbeda Luhan, asal kau tetap berada di sampingku aku akan bahagia''

''tidak denganku'' jawab luhan sendu. Dan memfokuskan tatapannya pada mata bulat Chanyeol.

Dahi Chanyeol mengeryit mendengar ucapan Luhan '' apa maksudmu?''

'' keluarga kita'' akhirnya Luhan mengatakan apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya.

Chanyeol tercenung sesaat dan Luhan menyadari itu. Luhan menatap Chanyeol sendu dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya di atas pipi Cahnyeol berulangkali dengan gerakan ke atas-bawah.

'' mereka akan kecewa padaku. Dan membenciku' ujarnya lagi dengan suara bergetar di ujung kalimatnya.

Chanyeol menghembusakn nafasnya kasar dan meraih tangan Luhan. Membawanya kedalam genggaman tangan besarnya.

''labih baik kita masuk ke dalam dulu dan beristirahat setelah itu kita akan membicarakannya lagi dengan kepala dingin'' jawab Chanyeol dengan berat. Mengalihkan pembicaraan memang bukanlah gaya mereka, tapi untuk saat ini diirnya merasa mereka berdua butuh untuk istirahat dan menenagan fikiran masing-masing. Bagaimanapun juga ucapan Luhan memang benar, masalah terbesarnya adalah keluarga mereka. Setidaknya untuk sekarang biarkan dirinya mengistirahatkan otaknya yang mendadak pening. Dan menelisik kondisi Luhan sangat kacau dirinya lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan melanjutkannya nanti setelah keadan keduanya membaik.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dalam diam, mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Memasuki gedung apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah club malam di pusat kota Seoul menunjukan aktifitas pengunjung yang sangat ramai. Kumpulan orang-orang chebol berkumpul di dalam club malam tersebut. saling bergoyang satu sama lain di atas lantai dansa dan menikmati setiap alunan music yang di buat oleh sang Dj. Sosok wanita mungil berjalan membawa beberapa gelas minuman di atas nampan bulat yang akan ia bawa di atas meja di sudut ruangan VIP tersebut.

''Baekhyun?'' panggil suara laki-laki dari belakang.

Baekhyun sontak menoleh pelan dan tersenyum saat melihat sahabatnya memangilnya. Dan memberi isyarat mata untuk menunggunya sebentar. Sosok laki-laki tersebut tersenyum dan mengangguk samar dan duduk di dekat meja bartender sembari memainkan ponselnya.

'' ini tuan, minuman yang anda pesan'' ujar Baekhyun sopan dan menaruh lima gelas yang ia pegang di atas meja dengan sedikit membukukkan badannya.

Sebuah tangan besar mendarat tepat di atas pantatnya dan sontak membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena terkejut dan reflek menampar tangan yang sangat kurang ajar tersebut.

PLAAKK

Baekhyun berdiri tegak dan menatap garang pada sang tamu VIP tersebut ''tolong perhatikan tingkah tangan kurang ajar itu tuan'' ujarnya setengah mendesis. Tamparan Baekhyun cukup menyedot perhatian para tamu dan tak terkecuali sosok wanita cantik yang baru menginjakkan kakinya kedalam club maalam tersebut.

Laki-laki paru baya tersebut hanya tertawa mengejek melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya naïf. '' kau berbicara seperti itu, memang kau bekerja dilingkungan seperti apa nona''

''lalu? '' sahut Baekhyun tenang.

''anggap saja itu sebagai pelayanan darimu untuk tamu sepertiku''

Baekhyun mendesis tertahan melihat laki-laki di depannya ini '' tidak semua wanita yang bekerja disini bermaksud untuk memuaskan nafsu bejat yang anda miliki tuan''. Ujarnya dingin.

Tamu tersebut bangkit berdiri dan memutar bola matanya ke segala arah, kesal mendominasi sorot mata tersebut, kekehan lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut tamu tersbeut. Baekhyun hanya mengamati setiap gerak-gerik laki-laki di depannya ini dengan diam, tak takut sama sekali.

''wanita seperti kalian memang pantas di perlakukan seperi itu, bukankah kalian mencari uang dengan menjajakan tubuh kalian, merelakan tubuh kalian dijamah setiap laki-laki, hah!'' seru laki-laki tersebut dengan lantang dan menarik perhatian sebagian pengunjung club tersebut.

PLAAAKK

Lagi-lagi suara tamparan terdengar, kali ini bukan tangan laki-laki itu yang menjadi sasarannya, melainkan pipi sang tamu VIP tersebut. mendadak suasana disekitar mereka hening. Suara tamparan yang Baekhyun lakukan seolah mengalahi suara dentuman music yang keras di dalam club tersebut. Semua atensi pengunjung tepusat pada apa yang Baekhyun lakukan baru saja. Menampar seorang pengunjung VIP yang notabanenya adalah pelanggan yang sangat di sanjung.

Tatapan nyalang Baekhyun berikan pada tamu tersebut. kobaran emosi tergambar jelas di bola mata coklat beningnya. Dengan dada naik turun menahan luapan emosinya Baekhyun menarik kerah baju sang tamu.

''dengar tuan, jaga mulutmu sebelum aku membuatnya hancur dan tak bisa kau gunakan lagi untuk sekedar membuka mulutmu!'' desisi Baekhyun tajam.

''lepaskan dia Baekhyun'ah'' seru sebuah suara laki-laki dari arah belakang tubuh Baekhyun. Keributan kecil yang telah terjadi harus membuatnya turun tangan untuk menyelesaikannya.

Mendengar suara yang familiar memanggil namanya, Baekhyun melirik sosok tinggi tersebut, menghembuskan nafasnya keras melalui mulutnya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kerah baju tamu tersebut. mendorongnya agak kasar yang mampu merubah posisi berdirinya.

''kembalilah kebelakang, biar aku yang mengurusnya'' perintahnya dengan tegas. Baekhyun mengangguk samar dan melirik sekilas pada tamu VVip tersebut dengan tatapan tajamnya Dan lebih memilih pergi menjauh. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebar menuju dapur, mengabaikan seluruh tatapan mata yang menatapnya.

'' maaf, atas ketidaknyamanan yang anda dapat tuan'' Kris sedikit membungkukkan badanya. Kris pemilik bar tersebut mencoba turun tangan dan menyelesaikan masalah yang Baekhyun buat beberapa menit yang lalu.

''pecat dia'' perintah tegas sang tamu.

Kris hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan tangannya meraih botol wine mahal yang tersaji di meja, menuangkannya ke dalam gelas kecil milik sang tamu. '' akan saya pikirkan tuan, sekarang mari menikmati minuman yang sudah anda pesan'' jawabnya santai dan duduk di depan sang tamu.

Tamu tersebut berdecak sebal mendengarnya '' kenapa?, kau tidak bisa memecatnya?''

Kris tersenyum samar '' bukan, masalah memecat pegawai itu hak ku dan bukan hak anda tuan Kim Hoyoung'ssi''.

Mata Kim Hoyoung membulat dan tangannya mengepal kuat '' brengsek, kau fikir siapa kau, hah!'' geramnya tertahan merasa terhina dengan ucapan Kris yang tak membri jawaban ssuai dengan keinginannya.

Kris tersenyum remeh mendengarnya '' kenapa kau menanyakan siapa diriku Kim Hoyoung'ssi'' jawabnya sambil terkekeh dan menatap pelangganya itu dengan tajam. Dirinya sama sekali tidak takut akan kehilangan tamu VVIP seperti Kim Hoyoung yang hanya bisa ia lepaskan dengan mudah.

Rahang Hoyoung mengeras, menggeram menahan amarah yang sudah terkumpul di pusat kepalan tangannya dan siap untuk di layangkan pada sosok laki-laki yang memiliki paras bak model di depannya ini yang sayangnya sangat berbahaya. Laki-laki yang memiliki semua scandal penting orang-orang penting di korea. Bagaimana tidak clubnya sering digunakan untuk sekedar pertemuan bisnis ilegal yang di lakukan oleh orang-orang penting korea. Jika Kris membuka mulutnya satu kata saja tentang rahasia yang ia simpan di hadapan pihak polisi sudah bisa dipastikan jika pihak yang bersangkutan akan mengakhiri hidupnya di balik jeruji besi.

Kris hanya menatap Hoyoung dengan santai sambil menikmati minumannya, menghadapi pelanggan seperti orang di depannya ini bukan masalah besar baginya. ''pulanglah, sebelum kau buang amarah mu dengan sia-sia disini'' ujar Kris santai dan meletakkan gelas minumannya di atas meja.

''brengsek'' geram Hoyoung menggema di telan dentuman musik club yang sangat keras. Kris hanya tersenyum samar mendengar umpatan sang tamunya.

Hoyoung yang menyadari jika dirinya sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di tempat kandang singa, ia memutuskan lebih baik angkat kaki dari sini dengan suka rela. Dari pada memilih mencari masalah dengan Kris.

Kris mengehla nafas berat sesaat setelah Hoyoung angkat kaki dari tempatnya. Kris bangkit berdiri dan memanggil salah satu karyawannya '' panggil Baekhyun kemari sekarang'' perintahnya mutlak dan karyawan tersebut mengangguk paham kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya.

'' apa kau pemilik club ini'' tanya seorang wanita yang mana membuat Kris terkejut akan kedatangannya yang secara tiba-tiba.

Kris meliriknya dari atas sampai bawah. 'cantik' satu kata yang mampu Kris diskripsikan tentang wanita yang sedang berdiri di hadapnnya kini. Dalam benaknya berpikir mengingat-ingat pelanggan yang selalu mengunjungi clubnya ini. Namun tak sekalipun wajah wanita di depannya ini mampir dalam ingatannya.

Kris berdehem pelan'' ya,, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?'' ujar Kris ramah dan berbasa-basi sedikit.

'' wanita tadi, bisakah aku menyewanya?'' tanya wanita tersebut tanpa basa basi dan membuat Kris sedkit terkejut mendengarnya. Dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya '' ada apa dengan wanita ini?'' .

.

.

.

Langit sudah berubah gelap saat Luhan berjalan keluar dari gedung megah kantornya. Menatap warna kelam langit malam tanpa cahaya sedikitpun seolah mewakili gambaran perasaannya saat ini. Luhan melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam tapi Luhan urung untuk melangkahkan kakinya pulang. Beberapa hari ini dirinya dengan Chanyeol sering terlibat perdebatan. Yang membuatnya enggan untuk sekedar bertatap sapa. Dirinya menyadari jika akhir-akhir ini lebih mudah marah akah hal-hal sepele yang terjadi di dalam hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, sampai ingatan pertengkaran hebat 3 hari yang lalu menyeruak kembali dalm benaknya.

'' _tidak Luhan!'' pekik Chanyeol ikut tersulu emosi_

'' _hanya ini jalan satu-satunya kita bisa memiliki anak, Chanyeol?, ku mohon mengertilah '' balas Luhan tak kalah keras, dan setitik liquid yang ia tahan sedari tadi menghiasi pertengkaran hebat mereka._

 _Chanyeol yang melihat Luhan menangis di depannya menghela nafas pelan, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang menggebu karena emosi sesaat saat mendengar ide Luhan dalam menginginkan seorang anak. Dirinya tak memepermasalahkan jika takdir menggariskan dirinya tidak akan pernah memiliki keturunan dengan Luhan. Ia hanya ingin Luhan berada disisinya selamanya itu sudah cukup baginya. Persetan dengan keluarga besar mereka yang menekan mereka untuk segera memiliki seorang anak. Dirinya tidak bisa menyakiti Luhan lebih dari ini. Sudah cukup kenyataan yang menyakiti Luhan, Tidak dengan dirinya._

'' _tapi tidak dengan menghamili orang lain Luhan'' ujarnya sendu dan menatap Luhan dalam. '' aku tidak bisa melakukannya'' tolaknya sekali lagi berharap Luhan mengerti apa yang ia pentingkan disini._

 _Air mata Luhan semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya saat menatap mata Chanyeol dalam. Penolakan Chanyeol atas idenya semakin membuatnya merasa buruk. Meskipun dirinya tidak bisa merelakan jika suaminya tidur dengan orang lain, jika demi mendapatkan seorang keturunan dari Chanyeol langkah apapun akan ia tempuh meskipun harus membuatnya terluka berkali-kali nantinya. ''aku sudah menemukan gadis itu, gadis yang akan mengandung anak mu, dia cantik Chanyeol dan baik'' ujar Luhan seoalah tuli dengan penolakan Chanyeol barusan._

'' _Luhan, kumohon berhentilah''_

'' _tidak!. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin malam dan dia setuju''_

'' _aku tidak ingin kau terluka, Luhan ku mohon mengertilah''_

'' _aku tidak peduli Chanyeol, ku mohon lakukanlah. Demi aku'' jawab Luhan tak mau kalah. Masih dengan kekerasan kepalanya dan pendiriannya. Meskipun sorot mata terluka tergambar jelas di matanya._

'' _Luhan dengarkan aku, kita bisa mengadopsi anak'' usul Chanyeol._

'' _tidak! Aku tidak mau anak yang tidak jelas siapa orang tuanya Chanyeol.'' tolak Luhan mentah-mentah._

 _Chanyeol menggeram dalam diam sembari memijit pelipisnya pelan. Kekerasan kepala Luhan membuatnya semakin muak. '' apa kau sudah tidak peduli dengan perasaanku? Apa kau sudah tidak mencitaiku?'' tanya Chanyeol pada sosok Luhan yang bergeming di depannya kini._

 _Luhan melangkah mendekat dan memeluk tubuh suaminya, menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam dada Chanyel yang bidang. Menumpahkan seluruh beban hatinya di dalam pelukan sang suami dalam sebuah bentuk tangisan pilu. Dan Chanyeol dapat merasakannya. Setetes liquid bening membasahi wajah tampannya._

'' _aku mencintaimu, aku peduli dengan mu dan aku peduli dengan rumah tangga kita. Aku hanya mencoba membuat rumah tangga kita bertahan Chanyeol '' jawab Luhan di sela-sela isakannya._

'' _tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini Luhan. Aku tidak masalah jika seumur hidupku tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki anak. Cukup kau ada disisiku'' balas Chanyeol mencoba memberi pengertian sekali lagi pada sang istri._

 _Luhan pertama kali yang melepas pelukan mereka, menatap wajah lelah sang suami dan mengangkat sebelah telapak tangannya, menyentuh rahang tegas Chanyeol. '' demi aku, demi kita , ku mohon lakukanlah Chanyeol'' bujuknyA lagi '' percayalah padaku, apapun yang terjadi nanti aku sudah mengikhlaskan semuanya, asal kita bisa memiliki anak dari benihmu sendiri, benih laki-laki yang aku cintai''_

 _Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas gusar, pilihan yang Luhan sodorkan padanya begitu berat untuk ia lakukan. Dengan begitu sama saja dirinya menorehkan luka yang sangat dalam pada diri Luhan. Wanita yang ia cintai yang sudah hidup denganya selama 8 tahun kehidupan pernikahan mereka, kini mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal yang tak mungkin ia lakukan. Janji yang sudah ia buat di depan tuhan saat menikahi Luhan haruskah ia langgar sendiri._

'' _apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?'' tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan Luhan. Wanita cantik yang ia nikahi 8 tahun lalu kini hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh luka dan harapan yang ia bangun di atas puing-puing harga dirinya. Chanyeol menyadari betapa besar beban yang harus Luhan tanggung di dalam bahtera rumah tangga mereka, tekanan dari keluarga besar mereka masing-masing yang menuntutnya segera memiliki anak membuat Luhan harus merelakan harga dirinya jatuh di dasar paling dalam kegelapan. Misalkan harus ia pertahankan mustahil akan tetap berdiri tegak di atas tajamnya duri kehidupan._

'' _jika ini yang kau minta, aku akan mencoba melakukannya. Tapi ada satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi Luhan'' ujar Chanyeol menyutujui permintaan Luhan. Meskipun dengan berat hati, dirinya akan mencoba melakukannya dengan berbesar hati._

 _Luhan menatap Chanyeol sendu dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah. Dalam benak Luhan hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar dirinya bisa mempertahankan apa yang sudah ia miliki sekarang, dunianya dan laki-laki yang ia cintai ''Park Chanyeol''._

'' _katakan dan apapun itu, aku kan melakukannya'' jawab Luhan penuh dengan keyakinan._

 _Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Luhan yang penuh dengan keyakinan hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. '' apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, ku harap kau tidak tersakiti dan berjanjilah untuk berbesar hati menerima apa yang telah terjadi dan mari kita menghormati apapun keputusan masing-masing pihak'' ujar Chanyeol, entah kenapa alasan kenapa ia mengajukan syarat semacam itu kepada Luhan dirinya tidak tau. Hanya saja semua ini ia rasa tidak benar, ia hanya merasa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi dalam kehidupannya._

 _Hati Luhan seperti di hantam sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, sakit dan seolah merenggut sesuatu yang ada dalam jiwanya. Sedikit Kesadaran perlahan menghampirinya, dirinya seperti merasakan sesuatu akan hilang dalam kehidupannya. Sesuatu yang selama ini begitu berharga dalam hidupnya. ''aku berjanji'' jawab Luhan dengan nada ragu yang tak sanggup Chanyeol rasakan._

 _Dan manusia hanya mampu membuat rencana, karena tangan Tuhan telah bermain di setiap rencana manusia_. _Takdir yang telah digariskannya akan terjadi di setiap manusia tak terkecuali. entah itu baik atau buruk manusia hanya mampu menerima dan menjalaninya dengan berbesar hati._

Luhan menatap jalanan besar di depannya, diliriknya lampu penyebrangan yang kini telah berubah menjadi hijau. Langkah kaki nya ia ayunkan menyusuri jalanan penyebrangan dengan berat. Pikirannya kini tertuju pada sang suami yang akan melakukan ide gilanya. Ya malam ini, malam dimana Chanyeol suami tercintanya akan menghabiskan malam dengan wanita yang akan mengandung benih dari sang suami. Wanita pilihannya sendiri.

Langkah Luhan mendadak terhenti di tengah jalan, sesuatu yang berat seolah menindih perasaanya. Membuatnya sesak dan kesulitan dalam bernafas. Mata beningnya menjadi buram, setitik liquid menitik dari mata beningnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya dan mencari sebuah kekuatan untuk sekedar melanjutkan langkahnya di jalan penyebraangan, matanya yang kini semakin buram dan tetesan liquid semakin banyak bak badai hujan yang mengamuk ia mencoba mendongakkan kepalnya menatap hitamnya langit tanpa setitik bintang, berharap lelehan lava bening yang kini memenuhi pelupuk matanya tidak tumpah, meskipun itu hal yang sia-sia.

Suara klakson mobil yang saling menyahut , menyadarkan Luhan untuk segera berlari ketepi jalan jika dirinya masih ingin hdup dan melihat laki-laki yang ia cintai. Tangisan yang ia tahan sedari tadi tumpah begitu saja sat langkah kaki pertamnya menyentuh tepi jalan trotoar. Dalam keramaian malam kota seoul Luhan menumpahkan tangisnya, tangis yang memilukan dari seorang istri yang tersiksa dengan keputusan yang telah ia buat.

'' wae? Wae?. Kenapa seberat ini! Hiks.. bodoh. Kau benar-benar bodoh Luhan!'' maki Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Luhan sudah tidak peduli dengan tatapan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang melihatnya menangis di pinggir jalan semacam orang gila. Rencana yang semuala ia rasa ia sanggup untuk melakukannya kini seolah membuat langkah kakinya menjadi berat. Membayangkan Chanyeol menikmati malam dengan wanita lain tak sangnggup membuatnya untuk bernafas dengan normal. Dadanya begitu sesak, jantungnya seolah ingin berhenti berdetak. Namun diirinya tak bisa melakukan hal apapun selain menangis dalam kegelapan malam. .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

hai-hai.. berhubung ini karya saya yang pertama. maafkan kalo gaya bahasanya menjenuhkan dan berantakan alurnya. untuk kedepan saya jamin tidak ada acara flashback lagi.. hehehe.

meskipun ini karya saya yang pertama, jujur ini ff sudah terkubur di dalam laptop puluhan juta tahun yang lalu dan sedikit terispirasi sama novel favorit saya dari jaman SMA. awal-awalnya sih,, nanti saya jamin kebelakangnya plot dan alurnya akan berbeda.

ok... yang habis baca mohon tinggalkan jejaknya.

see you again... pai.. pai... #bow


End file.
